RoDestruct/The Game's Coming To An End
<< Part 1 of Event 10 So its all coming to end... I know this battle will be much more intense and devastating than the others. To think this battle could decide everything... and yet I feel as though this means nothing. Its surely going to be intense with me fighting everyone. Its pretty much team free-for all. They can expect us not to fight fair so they'll do the same... I mean they don't know about the surprise attack but they'll sure be aware when we attack. So from the knowledge, it'll be Link, Zelda and Selene. Wesley will surely go to protect. Hmm... So, I shall go with Septro, Stallord and maybe Fonso. Seems right. This battle will be hectic for fact. I hope they're aware of the risks that will be taken... I open the door to my room to expect a find this girl opening stuff or putting herself in. In fact, she's peacefully asleep. I don't think I'd wanna disturb her. In fact out of random kindness I decide to unpack her stuff and move her in. I just take my stuff. And move up to the 3rd. But seeing how Andrea and Jocelyn have that floor. I decide to take a look at the fourth floor. I look at the pillars blocking it. I get and ominous chill. I charge up a Destruct and blast the pillars. A high pitch scream emits from behind as soon as the pillars drop. I ready my blade as something sounds like its coming forward. "Relax bro, is just me." Cassandra assures. I slowly back down. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask as she steps into light. "I just got here actually. I just got stuck behind the pillars and when you made them drop I freaked." She explains. "Oh? Well I suppose then." I say. "But you have to come! This floor is amazing! Follow me!" She says. So I do so. The dark hall we're in slowly grows shades of light. My mouth drops. The room we've entered now is suddenly a large, elegant room of beauty. The walls and pillars architecture is of ancient times and yet it's so beautiful. Its as if age has not touched this room. My eyes slowly move down and I see a beautiful large bath sitting in the center. The pillars direct around it. The bath seems amazing! Steam is literally rising from it! There seem to be three doors, one on every wall. "So what do you think? Isn't this place beautiful? Don't think I did anything though. I mean did but all I did was just get the bath running and heated." She says. I don't even pay attention. I just nod and move forward. The door to the left of my entry is a balcony. The one to the front is of a large master bedroom that should be fit for a king. It has furniture and is completely dusted. I look out the door to her. "Okay, I lied! I've been here for awhile! So I just cleaned around." Cassy confesses. I move to the last room. Its a large empty room. Interesting. I go back to the master room and put everything in there. "So tell me Cassy, why are you here?" I ask. "We'll we're going to war!" She says. "What do you mean?" I question. "The big battle royal with Link, Zelda and Selene? I'm going with you!" She says with a smile. "Well okay then. I suppose." I agree. We leave together back to main entrance. Down we Septro and Stallord. "Cassy! I've been wondering when we'd meet again!" Stallord exclaims. "You know my sister?" I question Stallord. "You have a sister?" Septro questions me. "Yeah, I have two adopted." I answer Septro. "Ofcourse I do! This here was my partner in crime! She's put more battles in a year than I have in my life!" He exclaims. My mouth drops. Just as so, Julie and her new boyfriend, Sal walk in. Julie is showing already. Also, Andrea and Jocelyn begin to walk down stairs. "What?" I say in a mono-toned voice. My face gets pale and my heartaches. "We wanted to know if you'll be attending my baby shower." She ask with a slight positive tone. "When is it?" I ask. "Next week. It would mean a lot to me if you do." "Whens the attack?" I turn and look at Septro. "Uhh...three weeks I believe?" Septro answers. As much as I wouldn't like to, I'll go out of a act of respect. Plus I need to be more involved and act like a king. "I suppose I can." I say while trying to smile but it hurts. She sees the pain and smiles. A tear from her eye drops. I look over to Sal. His eyes are fixed on something behind me. He winks. I turn around and look. Andrea winks back. Part 3 of Event 10 >>